Hidden God
by Living Winter
Summary: SG-1 meet a Goa'uld and a girl. SG Headquaters discover a new race of beings, perhaps too late. As this new enemy could spell the end of the Tauri. Season 7 approx. , OCs and SG-1
1. Chapter 1 Captured

"Of course I'm human," she scoffed, "observe."

She stood there disbelievingly as SG-1 encircled her, firearms raised. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I'm not _completely_ human."

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Daniel Jackson spoke without lowering his weapon, "firstly, who are you?"

The blonde girl sat down in the dust, the metallic weapons on each hand clinked as she placed them neatly in her lap.

"I am Kauket."

Silence.

"Kauket? Sister of Kek – also the Goa'uld word for 'death'?" she stared expectantly, "Honestly? You Tauri truly are ignorant."

She sat, cross-legged in the centre of a forest clearing. Ignoring her comment Daniel began again.

"What are you doing here?"

"If you must know, I was just about to reach the Chaapa'ai and return to my home planet. That is, after escaping-."

Each member of SG-1 turned around just as the familiar sound of activated 'zat guns' sounded through the clearing. Kauket jumped up and activated her blast-shields from her wrist control. Her hand weapons were very similar to the common Goa'uld design. Pressing another button, tritium claws erupted from each finger-clasp on the weapon. Kauket smirked. She shot forward, clawed hands outstretched towards the man with the 'zat'. Zat'n'ktel beams flew past, narrowly missing her body. The young man with the 'zat' dodged to the left as the claws on Kauket's hand grazed his face. The effort threw him to the earth. Kauket landed metres away, paused for attack.

"Why do you follow me, Goa'uld?"

The Goa'uld spoke in the usual smug, distorted and arrogant tone, "Mak tal shree! Lok tak. Mekta satak Maa-"

"I don't care to know your name, serpent,"

His eyes flashed golden.

"_Di'dak'dida_!You dare interrupt your God?!"

"I bow to no 'god'. I shall ask again. Why do you follow me?" Kauket snorted.

"I follow no mortal," He shot back, "I am merely attempting to escape the hold of one of Baal's Goa'uld, just as you are."

"You insult me!" Kauket launched herself at the Goa'uld again, and again she barely cut his cheek. Her eyes widened in shock as he parried and grabbed her outstretched arm in mid-strike, spinning her aside.

"It is not only you who is well-versed in these arts," he smirked.

Growling in rage, she attacked again and again, each time only to be brushed aside. Kauket was breathing hard. Never had she come across a snake-head with such an ability in the Art. She tried a new attack: Close-body contact. This time she threw herself at him defensively. She found herself in a pattern of parrying and attacking. They closed in and sprung apart, as if dancing to a beat only they could hear. Furiously they continued for some minutes, until she leapt out of reach. Almost choking, she managed to hold herself upright.

"You know this is hopeless, yet, still you won't give in?" The Goa'uld gasped for air, he was equally as tired.

Snarling and with the last of her energy she dived at his feet, aiming to trip him up. Success, as the Goa'uld crashed on top of her, sending a cloud of dust into the open air. She hissed and her eyes widened in agony.

With no energy for movement, they both lay motionless in the forest clearing. SG-1 was nowhere to be seen. Kauket's eyes closed as she tried to summon the will to move her head. The sound of an activated staff-weapon disturbed the silence.

"_Aray Kree!_"

Pain erupted at the back of her head and the shadowy ground engulfed her mind…


	2. Chapter 2 Discoveries

Kauket spat a glob of blood into the Jaffa's face.

"_Mikta_!"

"_Shel kree_!" The Jaffa roared and slapped her clean across the face. The blood from earlier wounds seeped into her eye, a smile tugged at her lips.

"I will ask again," the Jaffa seemed to have calmed himself slightly, his burning brown eyes stared her directly in the face, "who is your God, _hasshak_?"

Kauket smiled in full now, her teeth flashed in the dim lighting of the torture room. She said nothing.

"Speak!" he held a pain stick tight in his livid grip, finally he had enough. The Jaffa thrust the three-pronged tip into Kauket's stomach. She screamed as pain exploded in all parts of her body, a golden light erupted from her eyes, and open mouth. The Jaffa removed the device, smiling manically as he did so. Kauket coughed blood onto the stone floor, she was breathing hard. She was powerless to help herself. Tight bonds held her hands securely behind the back of the chair on which she was seated. Her ankles were strapped tightly to the chair legs. The only exist, guarded by two burly Jaffa. There was no escape.

"This one has had enough," he said gruffly, "take her back the cell".

He strode off, leaving the two Jaffa guards to untie and escort the prisoner back to her cell. Kauket was delirious. Figures and objects blurred past as she was dragged along. Finally they stopped, only to throw her to the floor of the chamber and lock the bars behind them.

Kauket lay sprawled across the cold stone floor, blood was dripping down her face. She couldn't concentrate. The cell had another visitor, the Goa'uld form the clearing. He had also been captured and was nursing a bleeding head-wound.

"Ha," he scoffed, almost wearily, "even the best of us are susceptible to pain," he grinned and his eyes glowed. At last she became fully conscious and the world swirled into view. She took a deep breath in, it was over. She had been tortured twice before and hadn't recalled it being as bad as that. She looked over at her neighbor.

"What are you doing here, snake?" she spat, her eyes were pure venom.

"It appears I am in the same cell as you," he said sarcastically and stood up, he swayed unsteadily. She snorted, it was time to put the past behind her. They had to escape.

"Are their any possible exits?" She asked, her teeth clenched. She didn't like addressing any Goa'uld in a humane way. His host was quite attractive, ebony black hair and vivid green eyes, his smile was entrancing.

"I have surveyed the area," she told her, a sort of mocking crept into his deep, Goa'uld voice, "there is a possible escape through the ventilation shaft".

She got carefully to her feet. Her long, blonde hair was plastered to her face by blood and sweat. Kauket peeled it of and brushed it out of the way.

"Very well," she said, "before we attempt this. Lets get this cleared up, snake".

She walked over to the grinning Goa'uld. Her fist clenched tightly she punched him squarely in the face, blood began to trickle from his nose. He was gasping, but still he smiled.

"I know you can't escape without my aid," he walked over to vent, and gripped it with both hands. He grunted as he tore it from the wall. He placed it as quietly as possible on the stone floor. Kauket was stunned with his strength, she hadn't expected him to be that tough.

"Go through," he said, gesturing towards the gaping hole in the gold-stone wall. Looking cautiously about her, Kauket crawled into the tight space. She had been in Motherships before and was trying to recall the general layout, hoping it would give her a clue as to where their weapons were stashed. The Goa'uld spoke quietly, but his voice echoed in the space empty space of the vent, "You do know who I am?"

Kauket chose not to answer, instead she returned, "you do know what I am, snake?"

She could hear his soft amusement behind her as she crawled, she turned left.

"I do," she heard him say, "you are Kauket, Equal Born of the Ogdo'ad, reincarnate".

Her eyes narrowed, how was it that this serpent knew more about her past life that she did of his present? It was barely possible that he knew of the Ogdo'ad, the only beings to know of them were Ra and Egeria the Tok'ra queen. They were both dead.

"Very well," she whispered, her curiousity building, "who are you?"

"Firstly, it is not I who is the serpent," he retorted, she grimaced, "I am Maahes, as you well know, a Goa'uld".

"Not much of a Goa'uld, you have not one Jaffa," she smirked. He said nothing, she could imagine the sour look on his beautiful face. _No_, she told herself sternly, **not**_ beautiful_.

They took many turns throughout the maze of metallic vent until finally Kauket found an exist, she peered through the gaps in the bars.

"I can't see any Jaffa," she murmured. She scanned the room again, a glint caught her eye. Her distinguished hand device lay glinting and unguarded upon a table top.

"We need weapons," she told the Goa'uld behind her…


End file.
